1. The electron impact spectra of norbornadiene, 1,4-cyclohexadiene were measured and interpreted. The published theoretical model of through space and through bond interactions was demonstrated to be correct. 2. A new analysis of the electronic structure of MF6 molecules based on published optical and photoelectron spectra and theoretical calculations, was proposed. 3. The resonant multiphoton ionization spectra of static and expansion cooled samples of butadiene, 1,4-cyclohexadiene and toluene were observed. The spectrum of butadiene was negligibly sharpened by cooling. The spectrum of 1,4-cyclo-hexadiene confirmed the assignment based on the electron impact investigation. The analysis of the spectrum of toulene is still underway.